Death Magic
by Pyre the Claw-hog
Summary: This story is set 100 years after Apophis attempted to take over the world. OC x OC. Will update very slowly.
1. ARASH'S ARRIVAL

_CHAPTER_ _1_ _ **:**_ _ARASH'S_ _ARRIVAL_

*Arash's location and POV (Point Of View)*

I never in a million years thought I'd find myself here. I was standing at the entrance to the infamous Russian eighteenth Nome. It was still recovering from the disgrace it had suffered one hundred years ago at the "hands" of the Chaos Snake, Apophis,as well as Jacobi, Kwai, and Menshikov. I had just finished my training in the first Nome. Being assigned to a disgraced Nome was bad enough. Having to live in this frigid place was even worse. I can't even talk to the other people here without using my magic, and even that lasts only a few minutes each time I cast the spell. In other words, I'm in for a torture session until I can learn to speak Russian. I had just met the first magician that I would meet during my time here.

"Здравствуйте, вы новобранец?(Hello, are you the new recruit?)" she asked me.

"أنا آسف، لا أستطيع أن أفهم عليك ... ربما هذا سوف يساعد. (I'm sorry, I can't understand you… Maybe this will help.)" I said. "W'peh (speak).الآن، هل تمانع تكرار السؤال؟ لا أستطيع أن أتكلم الروسي.(Now, would you mind repeating the question? I can't speak Russian.)" She looked at me quizzically.

"ثم كيف أنت تتحدث لي في روسيا؟(Then how are you speaking to me in Russian?)" Her voice was soft. It seemed to be her natural way of talking.

"ونحن على حد سواء الناطقة باللغة المصرية القديمة الآن، ولكن هذا يبدو وكأنه اللغات الأم لدينا بالنسبة لنا. لسوء الحظ، فإن ذلك لن تستمر سوى لبضع دقائق، لذا يرجى، كرر سؤالك.(We're both speaking Ancient Egyptian right now, but it sounds like our native tongues to us. Unfortunately, this will only last for a few minutes, so please, repeat your question.)" I asked. Then I knew what the question was before she even asked it. But it still hit me like a mud brick to the face.

*Borislava's location and POV*

"Здравствуйте, вы новобранец? Как тебя зовут?(Hello, are you the new recruit? What's your name?)" I asked him again.

"Да, я новобранец. Араш Меня зовут, кстати. Оно означает "герой" на арабском языке. Как тебя зовут?(Yeah, I'm the new recruit. My name's Arash, by the way. It means "hero" in Arabic. What's your name?)" Arash asked me.

"О, мое имя Борислава, что означает "боевой славы" в русском языке.(Oh, my name's Borislava, which means "battle glory" in Russian.)" I said, and then I thought: 'Я надеюсь, что он любит меня!(I hope he likes me!)'

"Таким образом, можно, дайте мне, пожалуйста, в? Я замораживания мою задницу от сюда! Египет не везде рядом, как холодно, как это!(So, can you let me inside please? I'm freezing my butt off out here! Egypt isn't anywhere near as cold as this!)" he half-screamed, half-asked.

"Хм, ладно!(Um, okay!)" I said, as I opened the gates for a shivering, tired looking boy. He seemed to be about seventeen years old, was about half a foot taller than me, and had a small , black goatee. His short, black hair had about a bazillion ice crystals in it. He had a black, linen tunic over his upper body and long, black, linen leggings on his lower body. His feet were only protected by a pair of leather sandals. "Давай, давай ты разогрет.(Come on, let's get you warmed up.)" I said to him. He nodded weakly.

"Хорошо, но я не смогу с тобой поговорить больше. Я не могу использовать больше магии без сжигания себя, и заклинание собирается носить … إيقاف.(Okay, but I won't be able to speak to you any longer. I can't use any more magic without burning myself up, and the spell is about to wear… off.)" he said right before collapsing on to the nearest table.

* * *

 **Please feel free to use these OCs:**

 **Pyre Sol the Claw-hog- Pyre was once the prince of Blaze's home world, before being mutated by the Blacklight Virus and moved to the world of the Arabian Nights. All rights for the Blacklight Virus go to the creators of the game _Prototype_. I did not invent the Blacklight Virus. I am simply using it in my story. He has both Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis. Pyre's mother, Blaze, was killed in the assassination attempt that mutated him. He was three years old at the time. His baby sister, Ulbara, was 3 months old when Blaze died, leaving Silver as the ruler of the Sol Kingdom. When Pyre was 7, he was sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When he was 8, he was taken in by Savol Roi and Petillika Rye. When he was 26, he met Cora Flamespine the Were-hog, Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 30, he married Cora. When he was 32, their son Blacklight was born. for the next 16 years of his life, he trained Blacklight to take Cora's place as Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 50, he started a rebellion against the Erazor Djinn. When he was 53, he died in battle with Erazor, and his son Blacklight took over as leader of the Rebellion. Pyre has no idea what a year is. He refers to a person's age in "Moons" or months. If you asked him his age when he was 10 years old, he would tell you that he is 120 Moons old. His fur is the same color as Silver's, and he has a small patch of chest fur on his chest, and his quills curve forward. He is dressed in an Arabian keffiyeh, or desert mask, which covers his face, and a desert robe which covers the rest of his body,aside from his arms, which are muscly, black, and furless. Each one has a large orange vein curling down it. Instead of hands, he has five black claws that can close into a cone over its base: his wrist. Pyre's forearms get wider and wider, until they reach the area that his wrists would be, with a radius of 2 inches.**

 **Savol Roi- Savol Roi is a mobian Stag(male Elk), with Chaos powers similar to Shadow's. In the reality that he, Pyre, and Petillika are native too, Prof. Gerald created an army of Ultimate Lifeforms to defend the galaxy from the Black Arms, sending two to each inhabited planet. Savol and Shadow were like brothers, until they were separated by Savol's disappearance into the world of the Arabian Nights. Two years before being sucked into the Arabian Nights, Savol killed Scourge for raping Petillika. His Chaos powers are: _Chaos Beam_ , where Savol gets down on all fours, pointing his antlers at his target, and fires a beam of Chaos energy from each of the razor sharp tips of his antlers. This attack is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Blast_ attack. The next attack, _Chaos Bolt_ , is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Spear_ attack. However, the execution and the power itself differ from _Chaos Spear_. Savol extends both of his fists, and two bolts of Chaos Lightning are fired from each fist. Savol impaled Scourge with his antlers right after using this attack on him. He shares his final power with all other Ultimate Lifeforms: _Chaos Control_. However, he does not require a Chaos Emerald to utilize this power. He has strong feelings for Petillika, though he does not know if she feels the same way. He has killed several others for attempting to beat up Pyre because of the Claw-hog's mutation. He wears the traditional Celtic tribal male attire and has Celtic tattoos on his arms.**

 **Petillika Rye- Petillika is a mobian Doe(female Deer or Elk), with extreme prowess in Karate, Judo, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She and Shadow were like brother and sister, though she had always hoped for more than a brother/sister relationship with Savol. She is completely oblivious to his feelings for her. She was raped by Scourge two years before being sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When she and Savol found a shivering and homeless Pyre Sol, they took him in and she acted as a mother figure to the young Claw-hog. She wears the traditional Celtic tribal female attire and has Celtic tattoos on her arms.**

 **Please keep in mind that they are from a reality where Sonic is with Sally, Amy is with Shadow, Knuckles is with Shade, Sally isn't bitchy, and Scourge and Blaze are dead, so they will be quite shocked the first time they see alternate relationships, Sally being bitchy, or Scourge or Blaze even being alive. They do not have the same morals as Team Freedom, Team Fighters, or even Team Dark, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way while on a mission. Pyre should be 125 Moons old at the start of your story. I do, after all, have the rights to him. if you want to figure out how old 125 Moons is, do the math.**


	2. BORISLAVA'S REQUEST

_CHAPTER_ _2_ _ **:**_ _BORISLAVA'S_ _REQUEST_

*Borislava's location and POV*

I picked up Arash and half carried, half dragged him to the infirmary, muttering encouragement to him under my breath the whole way there. Once there, the _Rekhet_ , a guy named Shurik, told me that he needed to be left alone with Arash for a little while he healed him. I stubbornly refused to leave Arash's side. I knew how cruel the _Rekhet_ could be to the new recruits. I didn't want him to hurt anyone, especially not the boy that I had just fallen for.

"Извините Шурик, но я не уйду Араша с тобой наедине! Не после того, что вы сделали, чтобы в последний новичок, который остался один с вами!(Sorry Shurik, but I'm not leaving Arash alone with you! Not after what you did the last newbie who was left alone with you!)" I screamed at him, startling Arash awake. "Араш! Вы в порядке?(Arash! Are you alright?)" I asked, worry building in my throat. Arash coughed slightly, then imitated someone talking and shook his head. "О, извините Араш. Я забыл, что вы не можете говорить или понимать по-русски. W'peh! Вы в порядке?(Oh, sorry Arash. I forgot that you can't speak or understand Russian. Speak. Are you alright?)" I asked him?

*Arash's location and POV*

"أجل أنا بخير. متعب قليلا.(Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired.)" I said.

"أوه، والحمد لله!(Oh, thank the gods!)" Borislava exclaimed, crushing me in bear hug.

"أضلاعه!(Ribs!)" I squeaked.

"آسف ... لقد سمعت أن أول نومي هو ارسال لنا بعض السحرة المهرة للتدريب مع اثنين على اثنين من سيناريوهات القتال، وأنا أريد منك أن تدريب معي، إذا كنت تشعر جيدا بما فيه الكفاية ...(Sorry… I just heard that the first Nome is sending us some skilled magicians to train with, two on two combat scenarios, and I want you to train with me, if you're feeling well enough…)" Borislava whispered excitedly in my ear.

"لا تقلق، سأكون جيدا بما فيه الكفاية للقتال في حوالي أربعة أيام، ولكن هل تريد حقا ساحر الموت على الجانب الخاص بك في القتال؟(Don't worry, I'll be well enough to fight in about four days, but do you really want a death magician on your side in combat?)" I asked her.

"نعم فعلا. يمكنك أن تأخذ بسهولة التماثيل العدو، في حين أن أعمل على السحرة الآخرين.(Yes. You can easily take out the enemy shabti, while I work on the other magicians.)" Borislava said. I could see the hope in her eyes.

"بالتأكيد، يبدو وكأنه متعة.(Sure, sounds like fun.)" I answered. Then I fell asleep again.

* * *

 **Please feel free to use these OCs:**

 **Pyre Sol the Claw-hog- Pyre was once the prince of Blaze's home world, before being mutated by the Blacklight Virus and moved to the world of the Arabian Nights. All rights for the Blacklight Virus go to the creators of the game _Prototype_. I did not invent the Blacklight Virus. I am simply using it in my story. He has both Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis. Pyre's mother, Blaze, was killed in the assassination attempt that mutated him. He was three years old at the time. His baby sister, Ulbara, was 3 months old when Blaze died, leaving Silver as the ruler of the Sol Kingdom. When Pyre was 7, he was sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When he was 8, he was taken in by Savol Roi and Petillika Rye. When he was 26, he met Cora Flamespine the Were-hog, Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 30, he married Cora. When he was 32, their son Blacklight was born. for the next 16 years of his life, he trained Blacklight to take Cora's place as Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 50, he started a rebellion against the Erazor Djinn. When he was 53, he died in battle with Erazor, and his son Blacklight took over as leader of the Rebellion. Pyre has no idea what a year is. He refers to a person's age in "Moons" or months. If you asked him his age when he was 10 years old, he would tell you that he is 120 Moons old. His fur is the same color as Silver's, and he has a small patch of chest fur on his chest, and his quills curve forward. He is dressed in an Arabian keffiyeh, or desert mask, which covers his face, and a desert robe which covers the rest of his body,aside from his arms, which are muscly, black, and furless. Each one has a large orange vein curling down it. Instead of hands, he has five black claws that can close into a cone over its base: his wrist. Pyre's forearms get wider and wider, until they reach the area that his wrists would be, with a radius of 2 inches.**

 **Savol Roi- Savol Roi is a mobian Stag(male Elk), with Chaos powers similar to Shadow's. In the reality that he, Pyre, and Petillika are native too, Prof. Gerald created an army of Ultimate Lifeforms to defend the galaxy from the Black Arms, sending two to each inhabited planet. Savol and Shadow were like brothers, until they were separated by Savol's disappearance into the world of the Arabian Nights. Two years before being sucked into the Arabian Nights, Savol killed Scourge for raping Petillika. His Chaos powers are: _Chaos Beam_ , where Savol gets down on all fours, pointing his antlers at his target, and fires a beam of Chaos energy from each of the razor sharp tips of his antlers. This attack is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Blast_ attack. The next attack, _Chaos Bolt_ , is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Spear_ attack. However, the execution and the power itself differ from _Chaos Spear_. Savol extends both of his fists, and two bolts of Chaos Lightning are fired from each fist. Savol impaled Scourge with his antlers right after using this attack on him. He shares his final power with all other Ultimate Lifeforms: _Chaos Control_. However, he does not require a Chaos Emerald to utilize this power. He has strong feelings for Petillika, though he does not know if she feels the same way. He has killed several others for attempting to beat up Pyre because of the Claw-hog's mutation. He wears the traditional Celtic tribal male attire and has Celtic tattoos on his arms.**

 **Petillika Rye- Petillika is a mobian Doe(female Deer or Elk), with extreme prowess in Karate, Judo, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She and Shadow were like brother and sister, though she had always hoped for more than a brother/sister relationship with Savol. She is completely oblivious to his feelings for her. She was raped by Scourge two years before being sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When she and Savol found a shivering and homeless Pyre Sol, they took him in and she acted as a mother figure to the young Claw-hog. She wears the traditional Celtic tribal female attire and has Celtic tattoos on her arms.**

 **Please keep in mind that they are from a reality where Sonic is with Sally, Amy is with Shadow, Knuckles is with Shade, Sally isn't bitchy, and Scourge and Blaze are dead, so they will be quite shocked the first time they see alternate relationships, Sally being bitchy, or Scourge or Blaze even being alive. They do not have the same morals as Team Freedom, Team Fighters, or even Team Dark, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way while on a mission. Pyre should be 125 Moons old at the start of your story. I do, after all, have the rights to him. if you want to figure out how old 125 Moons is, do the math.**


	3. THE TRAINING GROUNDS

_CHAPTER_ _3_ _ **:**_ _THE_ _TRAINING_ _GROUNDS_

*Borislava's location and POV*

"Ничего себе Борислава. Для такого теплом месте, тренировочные площадки довольно сквозняке.(Wow Borislava. For such a drafty place, your training grounds are pretty warm.)" Arash told me slowly in broken Russian. I rolled my eyes. "Что?!(What?!)" he asked me.

"Почему вы говорите, что это место теплым и учебный полигон являются сквозняки? Это полная противоположность!(Why did you say that this place is warm and the training grounds are drafty? It's the exact opposite!)" I exclaimed. He stared at me like I had three heads.

"Что означает, что вы? Подождите, я смешиваю слова снова?(What do you mean? Wait did I mix up the words again?)" Arash asked. I nodded slowly. He looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself. He looked a lot better without the ice crystals in his hair. Arash still wasn't much happier than he was when he got here a few days ago. I tried to cheer him up by placing a hand on his shoulder and starting a conversation with him.

"Так, Араш, как вам нравится его здесь?(So, Arash, how do you like it here?)" I asked him.

"Не нравится здесь очень много, но привыкнуть,(I don't like it here very much, but I'll get used to it,)" Arash told me, "Тем не менее долгое Египет, хотя.(I still long for Egypt, though.)"

"Эй, как насчет того, научить меня говорить на арабском языке, чтобы напомнить вам о Египте? Я понимаю, что это трудный язык, чтобы узнать, но я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы.(Hey, how about you teach me to speak Arabic to remind you of Egypt? I understand that it's a difficult language to learn, but I want you to be happy.)" I asked Arash, blushing slightly as I realized that I had just asked to spend more time with him.

"Гм ... я ... Гм ...(Um… I… Um…)" He replied, blushing furiously.

"Я буду считать, что да как?(I'll take that as a yes?)" I asked him hopefully. He nodded, dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open from shock, and then spoke:

"Д-да, конечно, звучит г-здорово.(Y-yeah, sure, sounds g-great.)" I sighed, started staring into his eyes, and got lost in la-la land. Suddenly we heard another voice call out:

"Hey lovebirds! How long ya gonna stand there like that? We've been standing here for fifteen minutes!" a tall, male magician yelled. We both stared at him quizzically. When he realized that we had not understood the question, he muttered "Fine, guess I'll do it in your language…" then repeated his statement in what sounded like Arabic: "يا طيور الحب! الى متى يا ستعمل تقف هناك مثل ذلك؟ لقد تم أقف هنا لمدة خمس عشرة دقيقة!(Hey lovebirds! How long ya gonna stand there like that? We've been standing here for fifteen minutes!)" I may not have been able to understand his words, but I certainly grasped their meaning. I simply stared at the guy like he was nuts, my face beet-red, while Arash did the same thing, except in confusion.

"Мы не влюбленных!/نحن لسنا طيور الحب!(We're not lovebirds!)" we both screamed.

* * *

 **Please feel free to use these OCs:**

 **Pyre Sol the Claw-hog- Pyre was once the prince of Blaze's home world, before being mutated by the Blacklight Virus and moved to the world of the Arabian Nights. All rights for the Blacklight Virus go to the creators of the game _Prototype_. I did not invent the Blacklight Virus. I am simply using it in my story. He has both Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis. Pyre's mother, Blaze, was killed in the assassination attempt that mutated him. He was three years old at the time. His baby sister, Ulbara, was 3 months old when Blaze died, leaving Silver as the ruler of the Sol Kingdom. When Pyre was 7, he was sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When he was 8, he was taken in by Savol Roi and Petillika Rye. When he was 26, he met Cora Flamespine the Were-hog, Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 30, he married Cora. When he was 32, their son Blacklight was born. for the next 16 years of his life, he trained Blacklight to take Cora's place as Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 50, he started a rebellion against the Erazor Djinn. When he was 53, he died in battle with Erazor, and his son Blacklight took over as leader of the Rebellion. Pyre has no idea what a year is. He refers to a person's age in "Moons" or months. If you asked him his age when he was 10 years old, he would tell you that he is 120 Moons old. His fur is the same color as Silver's, and he has a small patch of chest fur on his chest, and his quills curve forward. He is dressed in an Arabian keffiyeh, or desert mask, which covers his face, and a desert robe which covers the rest of his body,aside from his arms, which are muscly, black, and furless. Each one has a large orange vein curling down it. Instead of hands, he has five black claws that can close into a cone over its base: his wrist. Pyre's forearms get wider and wider, until they reach the area that his wrists would be, with a radius of 2 inches.**

 **Savol Roi- Savol Roi is a mobian Stag(male Elk), with Chaos powers similar to Shadow's. In the reality that he, Pyre, and Petillika are native too, Prof. Gerald created an army of Ultimate Lifeforms to defend the galaxy from the Black Arms, sending two to each inhabited planet. Savol and Shadow were like brothers, until they were separated by Savol's disappearance into the world of the Arabian Nights. Two years before being sucked into the Arabian Nights, Savol killed Scourge for raping Petillika. His Chaos powers are: _Chaos Beam_ , where Savol gets down on all fours, pointing his antlers at his target, and fires a beam of Chaos energy from each of the razor sharp tips of his antlers. This attack is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Blast_ attack. The next attack, _Chaos Bolt_ , is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Spear_ attack. However, the execution and the power itself differ from _Chaos Spear_. Savol extends both of his fists, and two bolts of Chaos Lightning are fired from each fist. Savol impaled Scourge with his antlers right after using this attack on him. He shares his final power with all other Ultimate Lifeforms: _Chaos Control_. However, he does not require a Chaos Emerald to utilize this power. He has strong feelings for Petillika, though he does not know if she feels the same way. He has killed several others for attempting to beat up Pyre because of the Claw-hog's mutation. He wears the traditional Celtic tribal male attire and has Celtic tattoos on his arms.**

 **Petillika Rye- Petillika is a mobian Doe(female Deer or Elk), with extreme prowess in Karate, Judo, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She and Shadow were like brother and sister, though she had always hoped for more than a brother/sister relationship with Savol. She is completely oblivious to his feelings for her. She was raped by Scourge two years before being sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When she and Savol found a shivering and homeless Pyre Sol, they took him in and she acted as a mother figure to the young Claw-hog. She wears the traditional Celtic tribal female attire and has Celtic tattoos on her arms.**

 **Please keep in mind that they are from a reality where Sonic is with Sally, Amy is with Shadow, Knuckles is with Shade, Sally isn't bitchy, and Scourge and Blaze are dead, so they will be quite shocked the first time they see alternate relationships, Sally being bitchy, or Scourge or Blaze even being alive. They do not have the same morals as Team Freedom, Team Fighters, or even Team Dark, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way while on a mission. Pyre should be 125 Moons old at the start of your story. I do, after all, have the rights to him. if you want to figure out how old 125 Moons is, do the math.**


	4. EMBARRASSMENT, COMBAT, AND LOVE

_CHAPTER_ _4:_ _EMBARRASSMENT,_ _COMBAT,_ _AND_ _LOVE_

*Arash's location and POV*

"نعم؟ ثم لماذا تقبيل الفتاة، ما، ثلاث مرات؟(Oh yeah? Then why did you kiss the girl, what, three times?)" he asked me in a mocking voice, knowing something that I didn't.

"ماذا؟!؟ أنا مقبل معركةالمجد؟!؟(WHAT?! I KISSED BORISLAVA?!)" I screamed half-angry at myself for doing something so stupid, half-hoping that the guy had miscounted and that I had actually kissed her more than three times.

"Хм ... Что вы, ребята, говорите?(Um… What are you guys talking about?)" Borislava asked us. Before I could answer her, the magician that I had been yelling at called to another guy, apparently before realizing that I had, once again, cast a translation spell:

"يا أندرو، لماذا لا تقول غريب قليلا هناك ما الذي يحدث؟(Hey Andrzej, why don't you tell the little freak over there what's going on?)"

"بالتأكيد. ولكن مجرد تحذير لك، أنها لن تكون قادرة على فهم شيء واحد أن أقول، وبالتالي تبقى غبية مثل صخرة!(Sure. But just warning you, Frank, she won't be able to understand a single thing that I say, thus remaining dumb as a rock!)" the other guy, Andrezj, laughed.

"ماذا تسمونه فقط لها!؟!(WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER!?)" I demanded, chucking my wand at Frank, who screamed like a little girl, turned, ran for his life, only to get hit in the back of the head by the ivory boomerang, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Borislava screamed at the Polish guy, Andrzej, that she was not dumb as rocks, who marched up to her and slugged her in the face, then the stomach, and finally, the back, knocking her unconscious as well. As I caught her, Andrzej started lifting boulders off the ground and chucking them at me with his magic. I just kept blasting with them magic of my own. Surprisingly, it worked, just not in the way that I thought it would. They just kept on falling to the ground, and Andrzej couldn't pick them back up,as if I had killed the magic supporting them. We were at this for three, whole, hours. "أيها الوغد! انظروا الى ما قمت به لها! معركةمجد ينزف في عدة أماكن بسببك! أكرهك!(YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER! BORISLAVA IS BLEEDING IN SEVERAL PLACES THANKS TO YOU! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SPARRING, NOT TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! I HATE YOU!)" I screamed at him. Then I cast a desecration spell and hit him in the hand with the blast. His arm began to painfully disintegrate. After ten minutes, the disintegration stopped. Unfortunately for him, he had lost both his consciousness to the pain, and most of his left arm to the curse. Afterwards, my adrenaline rush faded, and I realized how tired I was. I too, fell to the ground in an unconscious state. When Borislava woke me up an hour later, I realized we were back in the infirmary. She smiled at me, leaned over from the cot next to me, whispered "Люблю тебя.(Love you.)" in my ear, and kissed me. Four seconds later, we started making out.

* * *

 **Please feel free to use these OCs:**

 **Pyre Sol the Claw-hog- Pyre was once the prince of Blaze's home world, before being mutated by the Blacklight Virus and moved to the world of the Arabian Nights. All rights for the Blacklight Virus go to the creators of the game _Prototype_. I did not invent the Blacklight Virus. I am simply using it in my story. He has both Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis. Pyre's mother, Blaze, was killed in the assassination attempt that mutated him. He was three years old at the time. His baby sister, Ulbara, was 3 months old when Blaze died, leaving Silver as the ruler of the Sol Kingdom. When Pyre was 7, he was sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When he was 8, he was taken in by Savol Roi and Petillika Rye. When he was 26, he met Cora Flamespine the Were-hog, Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 30, he married Cora. When he was 32, their son Blacklight was born. for the next 16 years of his life, he trained Blacklight to take Cora's place as Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 50, he started a rebellion against the Erazor Djinn. When he was 53, he died in battle with Erazor, and his son Blacklight took over as leader of the Rebellion. Pyre has no idea what a year is. He refers to a person's age in "Moons" or months. If you asked him his age when he was 10 years old, he would tell you that he is 120 Moons old. His fur is the same color as Silver's, and he has a small patch of chest fur on his chest, and his quills curve forward. He is dressed in an Arabian keffiyeh, or desert mask, which covers his face, and a desert robe which covers the rest of his body,aside from his arms, which are muscly, black, and furless. Each one has a large orange vein curling down it. Instead of hands, he has five black claws that can close into a cone over its base: his wrist. Pyre's forearms get wider and wider, until they reach the area that his wrists would be, with a radius of 2 inches.**

 **Savol Roi- Savol Roi is a mobian Stag(male Elk), with Chaos powers similar to Shadow's. In the reality that he, Pyre, and Petillika are native too, Prof. Gerald created an army of Ultimate Lifeforms to defend the galaxy from the Black Arms, sending two to each inhabited planet. Savol and Shadow were like brothers, until they were separated by Savol's disappearance into the world of the Arabian Nights. Two years before being sucked into the Arabian Nights, Savol killed Scourge for raping Petillika. His Chaos powers are: _Chaos Beam_ , where Savol gets down on all fours, pointing his antlers at his target, and fires a beam of Chaos energy from each of the razor sharp tips of his antlers. This attack is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Blast_ attack. The next attack, _Chaos Bolt_ , is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Spear_ attack. However, the execution and the power itself differ from _Chaos Spear_. Savol extends both of his fists, and two bolts of Chaos Lightning are fired from each fist. Savol impaled Scourge with his antlers right after using this attack on him. He shares his final power with all other Ultimate Lifeforms: _Chaos Control_. However, he does not require a Chaos Emerald to utilize this power. He has strong feelings for Petillika, though he does not know if she feels the same way. He has killed several others for attempting to beat up Pyre because of the Claw-hog's mutation. He wears the traditional Celtic tribal male attire and has Celtic tattoos on his arms.**

 **Petillika Rye- Petillika is a mobian Doe(female Deer or Elk), with extreme prowess in Karate, Judo, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She and Shadow were like brother and sister, though she had always hoped for more than a brother/sister relationship with Savol. She is completely oblivious to his feelings for her. She was raped by Scourge two years before being sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When she and Savol found a shivering and homeless Pyre Sol, they took him in and she acted as a mother figure to the young Claw-hog. She wears the traditional Celtic tribal female attire and has Celtic tattoos on her arms.**

 **Please keep in mind that they are from a reality where Sonic is with Sally, Amy is with Shadow, Knuckles is with Shade, Sally isn't bitchy, and Scourge and Blaze are dead, so they will be quite shocked the first time they see alternate relationships, Sally being bitchy, or Scourge or Blaze even being alive. They do not have the same morals as Team Freedom, Team Fighters, or even Team Dark, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way while on a mission. Pyre should be 125 Moons old at the start of your story. I do, after all, have the rights to him. if you want to figure out how old 125 Moons is, do the math.**


End file.
